


sacrifice & brothers

by stardustgirl



Series: Clone Wars Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Betrayal, Friendly Fire, Order 66, Self-Sacrifice, So much angst, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: He’s survived so much.  But not this, not his own friends.|~~~|A Padawan and his master are blindsided by Order 66.





	sacrifice & brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompts: Betrayed, Friendly Fire, Self-Sacrifice
> 
> This can be read as a sequel to “kidnapped” if you want.

“Go! I’ll hold them off!”

“Mas—“

“ _Go!_ ” A Force push accompanies the order, shoving the Padawan several yards away. He stumbles, nearly losing his balance as he staggers away.

Blasterfire scorches the ground around them. The trees are covered with black and umber marks, marks he knows will be all over himself unless he hurries.

A shot whizzes past him just as he hears a pained cry. Something tears through him in the Force, abrasive enough that it scorches his mind as surely as the blasters scorch the trees and a sense of loss and betrayal and raw, primal _fury_ overcomes him as he turns, reigniting his lightsaber and yelling as he goes to deflect the clones’ charges back at them.

He’s too slow.

First it’s his shoulder, then his side, then his heart. He only takes out one of them; he’s still unable to shoot his own men, the soldiers who have become his brothers.  He’s survived so much.  But not this, not his own friends.

He’s gone before he’s registered what happened.


End file.
